


Cold Days

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Seventh Year, Remus spent his winter break at Hogwarts with Sirius. But it's only a memory now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Days

Remus often thought back to those few weeks, the last winter holiday he spent at Hogwarts. The full moon had fallen on Christmas so it was safer for him to stay. James’s father was ill and he went home, Peter as well. But Sirius remained behind.

It snowed the second day and Sirius dragged him outside, their gloved hands locked together. Mostly Remus sat back as Sirius rolled around in the snow as if he were in Padfoot’s form but at the end Sirius chased him and they engaged in a vicious snowball fight. By the time it was over Remus was soaking and so was Sirius. They went back to their dorm.

They peeled off their clothes and climbed into Sirius’s bed. Sirius pulled his blanket over them and stared into Remus’s eyes for a time Remus lost count of. But then Remus wound his arms around Sirius’s shoulders and Sirius got his hand on his waist as he pressed their bodies together. They didn’t leave the dorm very much after that. Though in part that was from the cold Remus had caught.

Sirius brought him food from the kitchen. He ate with him in bed. They sat and lay down and joked and talked. When Sirius took Remus’s empty plate from him and put it away, Remus grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, not to kiss but to press their foreheads together.

On the full moon there was only one target for the werewolf and Remus alternated between letting Padfoot play tackle him and trying to tear him apart. Once the moon set and Remus’s screams subsided, he curled in on himself, shaking and gasping. The cold made his bones ache. His fingers were stiff and throbbing until Sirius covered them with his own. He lay down beside him on the floor, wrapped his cloak around them, and the warmth of his body leaked into Remus. It wasn’t enough for either of them and Remus could feel a shiver go through Sirius’s body every now and then. But he stayed until Remus felt strong enough to walk.

Now Remus was on the same floor in the same position and every time his body shuddered under him he felt the blood that had pooled beneath him. Last night there had been no one to distract the werewolf and now there was no one to warm him. When he returned home there would be no one waiting for him, no snowball fight in the next few days or meals in bed. He could barely recall what it felt like to have Sirius’s body against his. He was cold. Somewhere in Azakaban, he knew, so was Sirius.


End file.
